The Love of a Bet
by Tootsie Roll 88
Summary: Draco lost to a Ravenclaw and now has to ask Ginny Weasley out. They both are playing a game, not only with each other's hearts, but with their own. It works for a while, until the end when someone ends up heart broken.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Oh come on! You had to have cheated. There is no way that I could loose."  
  
"Well, you did loose, and you have to face the consequences."  
  
"What do I have to do," he moaned.  
  
"Tomorrow, at lunch, you will have to go over to the Gryffindor table and ask Ginny Weasley to go out with you, and you have to go out with her for 2 months."  
  
"Are you serious? I have to ask out little weasel?"  
  
"Yeah," the other laughed. "Oh how this will be a site to see."  
  
"And what if she says no?"  
  
"You will have to keep trying until she yes. If she hasn't said yes in about 2 weeks, I guess you'll have to ask someone else I have choosen."  
  
"I can't believe a person in Ravenclaw would sink so low. That's what Slytherins are for."  
  
"Let's just call it pay back."  
  
"I hate Ravenclaws."  
  
"Then my work here is done."  
  
***  
  
Ginny walked through the girl's dormitories until she found Hermione's room. She knocked on the door and Hermione answered. "Hey Ginny! I was wondering when you'd come! Come in and sit down."  
  
"Thanks." Ginny sat down on Hermione's bed. "Well, I broke up with Dean. He was going to do the same thing too. He knew just as well as I did that it wasn't really working between us, but he was glad that I said something first because he didn't know what to say to me, and he didn't want to hurt my feelings."  
  
"It could've been worse. He could've been heart broken and you could've felt guilty and you would've had a miserable fifth year because of it."  
  
"You're right. I'm glad it all worked out."  
  
At that moment Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown walked in. "I can't believe Malfoy," screamed Parvati. "I can't believe he could go out with such a monster!"  
  
"I know what you mean. Why would someone with such good looks go out with a monster like Pansy?" asked Lavender.  
  
"I think Pansy was lying," assured Parvati.  
  
"Of course she was. I would think Malfoy would have more taste then that. Even though he is a mean git."  
  
"Oh will you two stop about Malfoy! He isn't even worth thinking about," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh come one Hermione, you have to admit that he is cute," Parvati implied.  
  
"Ok, you got me. He is cute in a sick, demented, weird way," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever you say, Hermione, whatever you say."  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow night, OK?" Ginny asked Hermione.  
  
"OK Ginny. I suppose I should rest up anyways. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye," said Ginny. She left their room and went to her own. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep."  
  
***  
  
It was around breakfast and Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were all on their way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the pathetic trio and their weasel tag along," said a mocking voice behind them.  
  
Hermione turned around and simply said, "Sod off Malfoy."  
  
"Make me, Mudblood."  
  
"Leave her alone you big headed ferret," Ginny remarked.  
  
"You better watch what you say to me. It wouldn't be very nice of you to say something foul, now would it? What would your mother say if she found out?"  
  
"Leave Malfoy," Ginny said in a determined voice.  
  
"I'll be seeing you soon Weasley, unfortunatly." With that said, he turned and headed toward the Great Hall.  
  
"I hate him," Hermione said.  
  
"Who doesn't?" sighed Ginny.  
  
"Himself," Harry said.  
  
"Can we go and eat now? I'm starving," Ron complained.  
  
"You git," Ginny said. They all walked to their table and sat down. They sat there, ate, and talked until it was time for them to go to classes. Ginny didn't really think that Malfoy meant anything by seeing you soon. Little did she know, he did. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Malfoy didn't like what he had to do. He didn't know how this could possibly work. He tried his best to think of a plan, but nothing was coming up, so he just decided to wing it. The class before lunch was about 10 minutes from getting out and he was starting to get anxious. In what seemed like just a matter of seconds, the class was out. "Why should I be nervous?" he thought. "It's just Little Weasel. How hard can it be?"  
  
"Stuff happens. Everything could go terribly wrong," said another voice in his head.  
  
"But you're Draco Malfoy. You can get out of it. You can get out of anything," assured the first voice.  
  
"You're right, why am I worried?" said the second voice.  
  
"You're not. This should be a piece of cake." Draco quickly went to the Great Hall with confidence. He strutted up to the Gryffindor table, and stopped. A lot of people stopped eating and looked at him, shocked. A certain person at the Ravenclaw table was smiling. "Hey, Little Weasel, I need to talk to you whether you like it or not."  
  
"And why should I even give you the light of day? You aren't even worth spitting on."  
  
"Trust me, if you know what I had to say, you would."  
  
"Malfoy, can't you just disappear? Nobody wants you here so you can leave."  
  
"Harry, thanks, but I can handle this myself," said Ginny reassuringly. "Malfoy, let's get this over with. Whatever you have to say to me is probably going to be amusing anyways." Ginny got up from the table and winked at Hermione, Ron, and Harry.  
  
"You think this will be a picnic for me either? Hurry up, you're taking up my time."  
  
As soon as Draco and Ginny left, Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron, "She's got a plan, a good plan. Trust me."  
  
Harry and Ron just smiled and nodded their heads approvingly.  
  
***  
  
"Little Weasel," said Draco, "don't ask why, but let's say you and me hook up."  
  
"Me? Go out with you? Please, while I still have my dignity," laughed Ginny.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Ginny was about to tell him exactly why not, and she would've taken up 2 whole lunch periods telling him, but she had a plan, a good plan. "Hermione and I are going to have an interesting conversation tonight," thought Ginny. "You know what?" she said. "I'll think about it."  
  
Draco looked shocked, "You'd actually consider going out with me? After all the stuff I've done to you, all the names I've called you, all the -"  
  
"Stop there before I change my mind. I'll let you know tomorrow. How about at the same time, same place. OK?"  
  
"Whatever. Bye Little Weasel."  
  
"Bye Arrogant Ferret."  
  
"I think all people in Ravenclaw should die," he thought.  
  
***  
  
"What did he want to ask you, Gin?" asked Ron.  
  
"Um, you'll never believe this, but ."  
  
"Come on, just spit it out already," complained Ron.  
  
"Oh, all right. He asked me out."  
  
"You're right, I don't believe you. Now really, what did he want?"  
  
"Ron! I'm serious. He asked me out."  
  
"Why that bastard! I'm going to twist him in half."  
  
"Oh please, Ron. We just ate," moaned Hermione.  
  
"Of course you said no, right?" asked Harry.  
  
"Actually, I didn't. I'm strongly thinking about saying yes."  
  
"But why?" said Harry disgustingly.  
  
"Because he's a hunk that I wouldn't mind putting my hands on," sighed Ginny.  
  
"Oh, how repulsive. I don't get women at all, nor do I want to," remarked Harry.  
  
"I'm going to bed. I can't take anymore of this," said Ron.  
  
"I'm coming too," agreed Harry.  
  
"Goodnight," Ginny and Hermione said together.  
  
"Can we go into your room and talk, Hermione?"  
  
"Sure. Let's go." Hermione and Ginny went up to the girl's dormitories. They went to Hermione's room and sat on her bed. "Now, why are you really going to say yes to him?"  
  
"Because I can bet you I'll make him fall in love with me."  
  
"You think you can make Malfoy fall in love with you? I doubt that. No offense, Ginny, but there has got be something he is up to or something has happened for him to ask you out."  
  
"I know that, that's why I want to turn the tables on him. I wan to pay him back. I know this will work."  
  
"I bet you it won't."  
  
"What do you want to bet?"  
  
"If I win, you will be my personal slave for 2 weeks."  
  
"All right then, Hermione. If I win, you'll have to tell the whole common room whom you like, while he is in there. Deal?"  
  
"Deal," Hermione said. She had a feeling that she was going to win; she just knew it. "You have two months."  
  
"Fine by me. No one can find out though. This has got to be strictly between you and me, OK?"  
  
"Got it. Goodnight Ginny."  
  
"Goodnight Hermione." Ginny left Hermione's room again and went back to her own. "This is going to be difficult," she thought, "but I can do it."  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe it, Ron. Why on earth would she go out with Malfoy?"  
  
"I don't know, but, for some reason, I think she's got a plan. I trust her, and I'm going to stay out of her way. Well, not entirely out of her way, just well enough out of it that she doesn't involve mum."  
  
"I suppose you're right. It's just, you know how I've been feeling lately, and I just don't want to see anything happen to her."  
  
"I know you don't, Harry, and neither do I, but mum gave me this huge lecture about leaving my sister alone and giving her privacy. If she finds out I'm not, I'll be getting a howler, and I don't want to suffer through another one of those again."  
  
"Still, I'll be watching her. Maybe I can get a chance to talk to her one of these times."  
  
"Maybe, Harry. Maybe. I'm off to bed; it's been a long day. Damn potions essay."  
  
"Goodnight Ron."  
  
"Goodnight Harry."  
  
***  
  
Here it was again, rolling around lunchtime and Draco was sitting impatiently. He knew she would say yes. He didn't know why she would, but he knew that's what was going to happen. He was just thinking what on earth their first date was going to be. He didn't have the slightest clue. "Something boring," he thought. "Something really boring and not fun at all. Damn, I can't think of anything. I guess I'll just have to take her to Hogsmeade with me. Damn women. Damn Ravenclaws. Damn games. What has this world come to?" Yet again, class got out and it was lunchtime. He was supposed to meet Ginny outside of the Great Hall. He didn't really want to, but he did. In what seemed like ages, she appeared.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, I've given it some thought and I've decided that I will do it. I'll go out with you," she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Very well then. Next Hogsmeade trip, let's spend the day together shall we?"  
  
"Um, sure, why not. I suppose we can have fun then."  
  
"Good then. See you then Little Weasel."  
  
"You too," she said with a smile on her face. As soon as he left, she muttered under her breath, "Annoying prat." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ginny walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down by Hermione. She didn't have much time to eat so she started eating quickly.  
  
"Ginny, did you really say yes to Malfoy?" asked Ron with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What's it to you? It's none of your business; remember? Unless you want me to write to mum I suggest you bugger off."  
  
"No! Don't write to mum, I'm just wondering if you did or not so I can avoid you."  
  
"Ron, that's not very nice. She's your sister; you should support her in whatever decision she makes."  
  
"What do you know Hermione?" Ron grumbled.  
  
"A lot more then you!"  
  
"Only because you stick you nose in books all the time. You aren't normal like everyone else. How can you like to read?"  
  
"I'm not having this discussion with you Ron. I'll talk to you all later." Hermione got up from the table picked up her books and hurried out of the Great Hall.  
  
"You need to learn to keep your big mouth shut, Ron. One of these times she won't talk to you anymore," Harry said.  
  
"She started it."  
  
Ginny just sat there and sighed, "Men. Well, I should be going too. Talk to you all later." Ginny got up from the table, grabbed her books, and hurried off to her next class.  
  
"Come on Ron; we should be going to our next class. We're going to be late if we don't hurry." With that said, they both left the table in a hurry.  
  
***  
  
Draco was sitting in his bed staring at the wall thinking of what his father would say if he ever found out what he was up to. He was also wondering why Ginny would even say yes in the first place. He never did treat her nicely. He was always doing mean stuff to her and her friends and always calling her names. He just didn't get why any one would. He was an annoying bastard that didn't care for anyone but himself. He decided that he would never understand women. "Now what are we going to do in Hogsmeade?" he said thought to himself. "Let her do what she wants to do, that way this can get over as much as possible. Yeah, nice and quick, just the way he liked almost everything. Just think, after Saturday only 2 months of her. This is going to be a nightmare." That was Draco's last thought before he fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Ginny was sitting in her bed, writing in her diary. She was writing everything she could possibly do to make Draco fall in love with her so she can win this bet. This bet wasn't that big of a deal, but it was fun trying to come up with things. Better then sulking all the time about being bored. She thought it would be fun to mess with a guy's mind, especially Draco's. "Why wouldn't it be?" she thought. "He deserves it. He deserves everything bad that comes to him. He's the one who decided to be an ass to everyone else, so it's not like he didn't do anything to deserve it."  
  
"No one deserves anything bad that happens to them," said another voice in her head.  
  
"Where did that come from?" she wondered aloud. None of her other dorm mates where in there. She was all alone in there. "Malfoy deserves it. He definitely deserves it. He's put my friends and I through hell. How doesn't he deserve it?" she asked herself.  
  
"Because maybe he is holding in his true identity so no one sees who he really is, what he is capable of, what he can be. Maybe he wishes that he could change, but he can't, because he is too scared to. Maybe he really does want to change and just sees no reason to do so. Maybe it's too late for him to show who he really is and what he can be."  
  
Ginny didn't want to think anymore about this. She knew if she kept on about this subject, everything could change, and she didn't want it to. She wanted to keep those thoughts lost to her self so she didn't end up feeling guilty about it later. She decided that she had a trying day and that she just needed some sleep. She closed her diary, put it in her secret hiding place, changed, and went to bed. For some reason though, she just couldn't get to sleep. She kept tossing and turning well after all of her dorm mates came in and went to bed them selves. When she finally did fall asleep, she had the weirdest dream she thought she would ever have. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
She was about to fall. She could barely hang on any longer. She was about to just give up and just let go. She really didn't have a choice, until he came along. "Grab my hand," the boy said. She didn't even think twice, she reached up, took his hand and he pulled her up.  
  
"Thanks," she breathed. She couldn't see his face. It was covered in shadow.  
  
"No problem," he said coolly.  
  
She'd heard that voice before, but she couldn't tell who it was. "Excuse me, but who are you?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Me?" he chuckled. "I'm nobody important."  
  
"Of course you are somebody important; you saved my life."  
  
"I would only do it for you, Ginny." He pulled her close to him, tilted her head up, gazed into her eyes, and kissed her tenderly. Ginny didn't want this dream to end. She wanted it to keep continuing on and on forever.  
  
"Ginny," said a distant voice. All of a sudden everything started to shake, and she didn't know what was happening. "Ginny," said the voice again, but this time it was more persistent. "GINNY!" Ginny sat up in bed. It took her long enough to realize that it was one of her dorm mates shaking her. "Finally! You're going to be late if you don't get up."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I can't be late! What time is it?"  
  
"Eight thirty so you better get a move on!"  
  
"Thanks so much Tanya!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just don't expect it again from me."  
  
Ginny quickly got out of bed and changed. She didn't have much time to do anything else. She grabbed her books and raced out of the room, down the steps, and out of Gryffindor tower. She checked her watch. Eight fifty- five. She had five minutes to get to her class, or she will loose points for her house. She ran so quickly that by the time she reached her class, she couldn't even breathe. She checked her watch again. Eight fifty-nine. She had just enough time to take her seat. "Man," she thought, "I never knew good dreams would have penalties." She sat down, took out her book, and waited for today's lesson to start.  
  
***  
  
Harry was sitting in front of the fire doing a Potions essay with Ron and Hermione by his side. He just couldn't seem to concentrate on it. His mind was somewhere else. He hadn't thought about this before. It's like something inside of him just turned on a switch in his brain about the subject.  
  
"Harry, are you all right? You're looking a little down," Hermione said sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a little tired. I'm off to bed early."  
  
"OK then. Goodnight Harry."  
  
"Goodnight Hermione. Goodnight Ron."  
  
"Goodnight," Ron mumbled.  
  
Harry took all of his stuff and went up to his room. He wanted to be left alone with time to think. That's all he needed was time to think. He didn't get it. He was worried about Ginny. He knew something wasn't right about what was going on. Even though he thought it that Malfoy would be the problem, something else was just missing. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stand the fact of Ginny being with Malfoy. In fact, he couldn't stand the fact of Ginny being with anyone. Why, he didn't know. A lot of things were rushing through his mind at the moment. He decided to go ahead and just turn in for the night. Wishing his feeling would go away in the morning, Harry changed and went to bed. It was just too bad that this wish of his didn't come true like he had hoped.  
  
***  
  
He was running in a forest. He ran for what seemed like hours until he heard a girl screaming in the distance. He ran to where the girl was screaming and seen two hands at the edge of a cliff. She was starting to slip, so he ran to her and reached out a hand. "Grab my hand," he said. She immediately did what he said.  
  
"Thanks," she breathed. Her face was hard to make out. It was dark out and a shadow fell over her face.  
  
"No problem," he said coolly.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" she asked cautiously. He had heard that voice before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"Me?" he chuckled, "I'm nobody important."  
  
"Of course you are somebody important; you saved my life."  
  
At that moment, a ray of sunshine hit her face and it lit up in front of his. Her red hair shined so beautifully; it looked like silk. He had the strongest urge to kiss her. He knew she wouldn't mind, because he knew that's what she wanted too. "I would only do it for you Ginny." He pulled her close to him, tilted her head up, gazed into her eyes, and kissed her tenderly. Her lips were so warm and full of life. It made him think of nothing but that moment. Every problem he had had erased from his mind at that very moment. When they released the kiss, Draco woke up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
For the rest of the week all Ginny could think about was Draco, Draco could only think about Ginny, and Harry could only think of Ginny as well. To Harry, it was a mystery to him because he really didn't think that he liked Ginny in that way, but apparently he did. He just couldn't understand why on earth he would either. "Did this thing with Malfoy help me realize my feelings for her?" he thought. Harry realized that he should really talk to someone about this, someone who would understand, someone who could council him. He knew the exact person who he needed to talk to. Hermione.  
  
***  
  
Draco was sitting in the common room on the couch when Pansy walked in and hugged him from behind.  
  
"Oh, Draco!" she said. "I can't wait for tomorrow! We are going to have such fun!"  
  
"What's tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Oh, well, tomorrow is the Hogsmeade trip."  
  
"I knew that, but what are we doing tomorrow. I don't remember making plans with you."  
  
"But, Draco, you agreed that the next Hogsmeade trip we would spend the day together. Don't you remember?"  
  
"No, I don't, and if I did say that, it was because you were bothering me and I just needed to get you out of my face."  
  
"Well, you're no picnic to be around either!" she screamed. Pansy stormed up to the girl's dormitories and slammed the door.  
  
"That should keep her from bothering me for a few days," he said to himself.  
  
***  
  
Ginny was sitting on her bed doing her homework. She really didn't have much focus on it. Simple assignments seemed hard to do. She decided to wait with her homework until Sunday. She just couldn't get tomorrow off of her mind. "I can't believe that I'm going out with the one person I've hated more then anything in the world. How am I suppose to go through with this? How can I have a decent conversation with someone I can't stand to be around? I'm not sure I can go through with this," she said to herself. She can't believe no one new yet. She always thought that Draco was the bragging kind. Then again, why would he want to brag about going out with her? But still, it confused her. She decided to go to Hermione and tell her what she was feeling.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was just exiting the library when someone tapped on the shoulder. She snapped around immediately. When she turned around, she met Harry's eyes. "Oh, Harry, it's you."  
  
"Thanks, it's nice to see you too."  
  
"You know perfectly well that's not what I meant," she said.  
  
"Whatever, anyways, I was wondering if we could talk, privately."  
  
"Oh?" she asked. Her heart fluttered. She had liked Harry for quite some time now, and maybe he would finally admit that he had feelings for her too. He sounds so serious, and the way he said privately indicated that it was something concerning his personal feelings for someone. She hoped that someone was him.  
  
"Yeah, it's about a girl," he said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh?" she said again.  
  
"Yes, it is. What are you all of a sudden, the one word wonder?"  
  
Hermione turned a slight shade of pink. "Sorry, it's just, I didn't think you would come to me on such personal matters. I'm kind of in a stage of shock."  
  
"Well, I am. I can't really talk to Ron about it, because, well, you'll see. How about after Potions?"  
  
"Sure Harry. I'll see you then." Hermione turned around and hurried to her arithmancy class. She never felt so overjoyed before, but she also felt her heart breaking. She new this girl wasn't going to be her. No matter how much she wanted it to be, she new it wouldn't. But then again, no one could've predicted what happened after Potions, now did they? 


	6. Chapter 6

Potions was everybody's last class of the day. It seemed like it just dragged on and on. Who wouldn't be excited to just leave the class and start their weekend early? Hermione was probably the most anxious person in that room. She couldn't even pay attention to Snape go on and on about nonsense. Finally, he class was over and she could talk to Harry. She picked up her things and walked out of the classroom. Outside, there was Harry waiting for her. Even though they were just friends, Hermione was glad that he was out there waiting for her and not anyone else.  
  
"Hey Harry," she said nervously.  
  
"Hey, um, so, where should we go and talk?" he asked.  
  
"How about outside, by the lake."  
  
"Perfect, let's go."  
  
They both were heading for the door. Hermione was getting butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to talk with Harry about his love life. She hoped she didn't act like a complete idiot. They stopped. They had reached the lake and they both sat down.  
  
"So, who is this girl we are going to be talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Actually, um, don't tell anyone, but it's Ginny."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said with a disappointed look. "Well, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Well," he started, "for some reason, I feel jealous of her going anywhere with Malfoy. It's weird because I've never felt like this about her before until now. I mean, I've only liked two people and Ginny isn't one of them. So, I have no clue why I'm feeling this way for her."  
  
"Are you sure you like her, and aren't just thinking that, that could happen to the person who you really like?"  
  
"I'm not sure. That's why I'm so confused. I don't know if I like her, but I just can't help but feel weird."  
  
"Well, Harry, I don't know what to tell you. It sounds like you are just acting like a big brother and protecting her, and maybe this feeling for her is because you really like these other two people and it kills you to see somebody in a relationship or pretending to have a relationship. That's all I can tell you. If that's not it, then I don't know what is."  
  
"You're right Hermione, I think it's because I feel like Ginny's older brother, even though Ron is and she has several others. You're also right about the feeling I have for someone else. I'm over Cho, but this other girl, I can't seem to get off my mind. Could you help me?"  
  
"How would I be able to help you Harry?"  
  
"Simple, I'll show you, close your eyes."  
  
Hermione was shocked. She didn't know why she had to close her eyes. "Why do I have to do that?"  
  
"Because it will help me stop thinking about this girl. Please Hermione, can you just do this for me?"  
  
"Oh, I suppose." Hermione closed her eyes wondering what was going to happen.  
  
"Now hold out your hand," he said.  
  
Hermione did as she was told. Harry took her hand, pulled her in close, and kissed her. Hermione was shocked. She didn't know what to do. Before she could react, he pulled away from her. Hermione opened her eyes. She was still shocked. Her mouth was opened slightly. "Oh Harry," was all she could say. With that response, Harry leaned in and kissed her again. This time, Hermione kissed him back. He had warm lips that were soft and gentle. They felt so needy for her. Hermione didn't want to let Harry go, but she didn't have a choice. Hermione knew that this was the best day of her life.  
  
***  
  
Ron was sitting in the Gryffindor common room bored out of his mind. He didn't want to disturb Harry and Hermione, so he came back up here to just sit and be bored out of his mind. He didn't expect who was going to show up.  
  
***  
  
Draco didn't want tomorrow to come. He couldn't wait until it was over. Who wanted to sit there with a Weasley and probably listen to her talk about how many dolls she has, or how many dresses she has or stupid girly stuff like that? Who would want to? He had to admit though; it was going to be better then spending the day with Pansy.  
  
***  
  
Tomorrow should be an interesting day, thought Ginny. She really couldn't wait until this was all over. She had the perfect plan though. She would be irresistible. She knew just the way to make any boy tingle and shiver. She was a good flirt. She would be more then just a good flirt if necessary. She liked to flirt. It was like playing a game and she was in the lead. She had so much control over any guy she talked to. She also thought about how sweet revenge was going to taste when she unleashed a huge slap in Draco's face. Well, it will feel like that when she's done with him. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip. Harry and Hermione decided not to tell Ron about what had happened, yet. They thought this would be best since he didn't have anybody yet. They were going to try really hard to find Ron somebody, but it was going to be difficult because Ron was usually with them. They had a plan though, but this plan would involve a lot of parchment.  
  
***  
  
Everybody was just about ready to leave for Hogsmeade. Filch was almost done checking the names on the list. A few minutes had passed and people were ready to leave. Everybody was chatting the whole way there. Draco and Ginny were supposed to meet by the shrieking shack. They both dreaded what was going to happen next. But it had to be done. They both separated with their crowd, and walked down to the shrieking shack.  
  
***  
  
Ginny stopped at her destined place. She took a deep breath and went through her plan in her head. She was very confident that this would work. Today she was in her shortest shorts and a tight t-shirt. Everything she did was part of the plan, including what she wore. She hoped that this plan would work.  
  
***  
  
On his was the shrieking shack, Draco was thinking about his plan. He had an excellent plan that he knew would work for sure. He wasn't only going to date Ginny Weasley for two months; he was going to make her fall in love with him. As soon as she fell in love with him, he would dump her in front of the whole school. He loved revenge, and he always knew just the right things to do. Today, he was wearing some fairly loose jeans and a muscle shirt. Let's face it; Draco had muscles. This wasn't Draco's hottest outfit either. He just wore this shirt to hook Ginny, and then he would bring her in. At least so he thought.  
  
***  
  
Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder. The hand felt big, strong, and powerful. She turned around and there stood Draco with blonde hair lazily hanging there with a few strands falling in front of his eyes. It made him look mysterious. His eyes were like steal; they looked cold and gray. She moved her eyes down to his mouth, which was slightly open. Her eyes moved lower down to his arms and chest. Draco had nice muscles, not the sickly huge kind where the veins popped out, but nice, firm muscles. He could easily take on any guy that challenged him to a fistfight. Then she moved to his stomach, then to his waist, and then right below his belt-.  
  
"Ginny," a voice interrupted her thoughts, "Hi."  
  
Ginny was slightly shocked he called her by her first name. It made her tingle. "Hello Draco," she said back in a sexy voice. Everything she said was all part of her plan. "Where, ah, would you like to go today?" she asked running her finger up and down his muscular arms.  
  
Draco looked shocked and she couldn't really figure out why, but then again, she really didn't concentrate on that for a long time. After a few minutes asked, "Would you like to go to Zonko's for a bit?"  
  
"Sure," she said in a delightful voice. Inside, she was half disappointed that he didn't ask to go to a more romantic place, because that would give her a sign that he plan had already started to work. Then again, she couldn't exactly read minds. If she could, she would be thinking something totally different.  
  
"You go on ahead, I have to look for something real quick," he said.  
  
"Ok," she said, and she headed off in to the direction of Zonko's. "There is still the rest of the day after this," she thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
Draco put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. She turned around and he lost control of his mouth and basically all of his thoughts. Ginny looked amazing. Her beautiful red hair made her face glow with sunshine. Her eyes were filled with warmth and purity. Her lips were an amazing red that gave him a chill. Her t-shirt fit perfectly around her perfectly shaped, hourglass figure. She had the curves in all the right places. Her legs were beautiful and slender. They looked so smooth. In other words, Ginny looked perfect. He finally regained control of his thoughts, and his mouth.  
  
"Ginny," he said unknowingly. To him, it some how felt natural to say her first name. "Hi."  
  
"Hello Draco," she said in a sexy voice. Draco was partly shocked by this. He had never heard anybody say his first name before, with the exception of his family, friends, and Pansy. "Where, ah, would you like to go today?" She asked running her finger up and down his arm.  
  
Draco was still shocked. "Is she flirting with me?" he asked himself. "This couldn't have worked that fast, could it have?" After thinking for a few minutes, he decided that Zonko's would be a good place to start. "Would you like to go to Zonko's for a bit?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she said in a delightful voice. Draco let her walk ahead of her while he pretended to get something out of his pocket. He looked up and watched her walk. "Damn, she's got a great ass and great legs too," he thought. Before he went anywhere else, Draco had to step into a bathroom. 


	8. Chapter 8

Draco opened the door and walked into Zonko's. The shop was full of Hogwarts students. It was nearly impossible to move anywhere, let alone find somebody in that place. But all he had to do was look for Ginny's legs. Draco walked around and searched for her legs. After a minute, he stopped. He saw them standing in a corner. Draco's eyes traveled up. There stood Ginny talking to Granger in the corner. He didn't just want to go over there and barge in on their conversation. Wait, did he just think that? He must be waking up weird or something. Or maybe, he just didn't fell like being annoying right now. It would ruin his plan. Yeah, he'll just believe that he didn't want to be annoying for the sake of his plan. That always worked. So he pretended to be interested in a poster that hung on the wall. Something dealing with a contest or something around those lines, he didn't pay much attention. His plan was to remain interested in this poster until she noticed he was standing there. There weren't as many people there now as there was before, because it was getting closer to noon, and people were probably on their way to the Three Broomsticks. Pretty soon, Zonko's would be empty. Draco felt a tap on his shoulder, which startled him. He slowly turned around, and there stood Ginny with her wide, green eyes staring back at him. For a minute, he thought he sensed hate in her eyes, but that quickly faded.  
  
"What took you so long," she giggled as she talked.  
  
He couldn't really say the absolute real reason why, but he would just simply say that he had to use the bathroom. He was surprised that she wasn't as mad he thought she would be. "I had to use the bathroom, and you were too far ahead so I couldn't tell you."  
  
"How come you didn't come to me when you came in?" she asked with a little more seriousness in her voice.  
  
Remembering his plan, he remarked, "Because I didn't want to disturb you and Granger."  
  
"Yeah right," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Draco didn't catch this, so he simply just continued on. "Anything special you want to get?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just one moment. There are some great supplies over there for Fred and George would love that they could use for their joke shop." Ginny went behind a display case and disappeared. In about five minutes, she returned with a few simple items in her hands. She paid for them, and they left.  
  
"Where would you like to go next?" he asked in a polite voice.  
  
"How about the Three Broomsticks? I could really go for a butterbeer," she responded.  
  
"Yeah, so could I." They both set off in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
***  
  
Ginny opened the door and walked into Zonko's. The shop was pretty full of Hogwarts students. It was getting harder and harder to move around. She walked around a bit, searching for anything that might be useful. She was wondering what was taking Draco so long. Maybe he ditched her.  
  
"Ginny," somebody called from behind and interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Ginny turned around and saw Hermione making her way towards her. She was relieved, but yet, disappointed. "Hey Hermione," she replied with a smile.  
  
"How about we go over there," she pointed to a corner in the shop. "That way, we don't have to talk as loud, and we're away from the crowd."  
  
"Good idea," responded Ginny. They both made their way through the crowded students to the corner.  
  
"So," Hermione started, "how are things going?"  
  
"You mean with Draco?"  
  
"Since when do you call him Draco?" she asked with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"I'll tell you later, but not now. Things are going great, but I don't know where he is right now. He said he had to get something out of his pocket and that I should go on ahead, but I haven't seen him for a while now. You don't think he ditched me, do you?"  
  
"No. Knowing Malfoy, he would want revenge; he wouldn't do anything like that. Not unless it was some way embarrassing."  
  
"I suppose, but then, why is he so late?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I'm not sure, but tonight you have to tell me everything that happens, ok? Then, I want to tell you something that happened to me yesterday. You won't believe it. Plus, you have to help me carry out this idea that I have. You'll find out all about it tonight. You can't tell anyone though, ok? Plus, I love your handwriting. So you could be a big help in writing things down. Ginny, don't look now, but guess who walked in the door."  
  
Ginny turned around for a quick second. She could easily recognize that he had just walked in. " Finally, but I wonder if he'll notice I'm here."  
  
"Maybe he will, but he's not coming this way. He walked over to some wall to read a poster."  
  
"Typical men, should I give him a few minutes?"  
  
"I think you should wait for him to come to you. I mean, he did make you wait, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to wait too long. Maybe he's waiting for me to get done. I don't know. I don't understand how his mind works, but, hopefully, that will soon change," Ginny said mischievously.  
  
"You have a plan, don't you?"  
  
"I've got a very good plan," she responded with a smile. "This is going to be easy."  
  
"You sound pretty sure of yourself."  
  
"That's because I am. I'm going over there. I want to get done with this as soon as possible."  
  
"Oh, wait, did I tell you what happened to Ron?"  
  
"What?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"He has detention. He was getting mad at Professor Snape and yelled at him. He also tipped his cauldron over. It was a huge mess. I better go as well. I'll talk to you tonight then. Don't forget I want every detail."  
  
"Ok, I won't," laughed Ginny. "Bye Hermione."  
  
"Bye Ginny."  
  
Hermione and Ginny separated. Hermione headed for the door, and Ginny headed straight for Draco. She wasn't the happiest person in the world. For moment, she felt really angry. She tapped him on the shoulder and he slowly turned around. As soon as she looked in his eyes, she couldn't feel angry with him anymore. She couldn't explain why, but she just couldn't. "What took you so long?" She giggled as she talked.  
  
He was hesitant for a moment, and then said, "I needed to use the bathroom, and you were too far ahead, so I couldn't tell you."  
  
Ginny could understand that, but then she couldn't get something else off of her mind, so she asked him, "How come you didn't come to me when you came in?" she asked.  
  
"Because I didn't want to disturb you and Granger," he remarked.  
  
Ginny had a hard time believing this, so, almost on instinct, she mumbled, "Yeah right." As soon as she said this, her heart started racing. She really hoped he didn't hear that, because then she would have to explain herself and she wouldn't know what to say. Then her whole plan would be ruined and then she would lose the bet.  
  
"Anything special you want to get?" he asked.  
  
Ginny was very relieved when she heard this. She was so glad that he didn't hear what she has said. She thought for a second about what she had seen earlier that she wanted. It just came back to her, "Yeah, just a moment. There are some great supplies over there for Fred and George that they would love for their joke shop." She walked behind a display case to grab stuff that her brothers would get every time they came here. She couldn't get a whole lot because she didn't have a lot of money, and she still needed to get a lot of stuff for her friends and family yet. She grabbed their brother's favorite items. She went to go pay for them, and they left.  
  
"Where would you like to go next?" he asked in a polite voice.  
  
Draco was really shocking her today. He was acting civil, and it kind of seemed suspicious to her, but she really couldn't prove anything, so she thought of where she wanted to go. "How about the Three Broomsticks? I could really go for a butterbeer."  
  
"Yeah, so could I." They both set off in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
***  
  
Ginny and Draco walked into the Three Broomsticks. The place was crowded. You could see teachers talking with shop owners. You could see students talking excitedly and laughing with each other. But at one table, were a group of Slytherin girls who didn't look happy at all. They were talking barely above a whisper. They had serious looks on their faces and were trying to shut out everyone around them. Then, they all smiled and sat there drinking their butterbeers. Nobody saw them doing their planning for revenge. If anyone were to see them, they would think they were up to something.  
  
Ginny and Draco found a small, open table near a window. Madame Rosemerta came back there and took their orders.  
  
"I'd just like a butterbeer please," Ginny said.  
  
"Same for me," remarked Draco.  
  
"Ok, I'll be back." Madame Rosemerta disappeared into the crowd. "So," said Draco breaking the silence, "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Well, I need to go into Honeydukes to get a few things for my family. Then, anywhere you would like to go."  
  
"I really have no place in particular to go. So, wherever you would like."  
  
"Here you guys go." Madame Rosemerta returned with their butterbeers, Draco gave her some money, and they drank in silence.  
  
"So," Draco started, "are you having fun in your classes?"  
  
"Is that all he can think of?" thought Ginny. "Yes, tons," she responded.  
  
Then they both sat there for a couple of minutes still drinking their butterbeers in silence.  
  
"How are your brothers doing?" Draco asked, yet again breaking the silence.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure about Fred and George because we haven't entirely heard from them in a while, probably with the exception of Ron, they are doing well."  
  
"That's good. What do some of your brothers do?"  
  
"Well, my brother Bill works for Gringotts bank in Egypt, um, Charlie works with Dragons in Romania, Percy works for the ministry, and Fred and George are about to open up their own joke shop."  
  
"It must be hell in your house when you are all together. Do you have any sisters or any body younger then you?"  
  
"Yes, it is hell when we are all together, and no I don't have any sisters or anybody younger then me."  
  
For once on their whole "date", Draco and Ginny were actually having a decent conversation. They talked more about Ginny's family and they both talked about some embarrassing moments and a few other little things, like their interests and hobbies. Their conversation went well into the afternoon that they didn't go anywhere else. It was now around the time to go. Ginny and Draco had one more thing to say to each other.  
  
"I had an excellent time with you Draco," Ginny said seductively.  
  
"I had a wonderful time with you too," Draco responded with a smile on his face.  
  
Unexpectedly, Ginny leaned up and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Goodbye," she said and she went out the door. Draco was a little stunned at this, but yet happy. It took him a few seconds to take it all in. After a while he walked out the door as well making his way back to the school. 


End file.
